Quarters
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: After 500 years together, Sessh & Inu settle in Oregon backwoods country. The question is, have they settled their differences for good? WARNING: Contains INUCEST!


Quarters...

By kira

Author's note: the following was written for Inuholiday's Valentine's Day secret Cupid...

_For Izzi who asked for some Inucest..._

888

They were battling together as usual. Each was struggling to dominate the other in a deadly contest of wills, or as deadly as a game of "quarters" could get. Sesshomaru stared one-eyed at the empty shot glass in front of him, balancing the quarter just so, before bouncing it against the tabletop. It landed in the glass with a metallic tinkle.

"Drink up, little brother," he smirked.

Rolling his eyes, and quickly regretting it when the room spun, Inuyasha picked up the beer mug and drank. He set the empty mug down and reached for the shot glass. He picked it up, slid the quarter into his palm & set back down again. Grinning wickedly, he said to his brother, "Uh, Sessh, you said the 'D' word. You know what to do."

"Damn it!" the elder brother swore. He picked up the pitcher, carefully pouring some beer into his mug, before setting it down and drinking it up. "Happy?" he asked, setting his mug down.

"Yes..." Inuyasha picked up the quarter, neatly bouncing it into the shot glass. "Your turn," he said, filling his brother's mug. A bit of foam cascaded down the side of the glass.

"Alcohol abuse!" Sesshomaru cried.

"That's not alcohol abuse!" his brother argued.

"Is too! Look at the spilled beer!" Sesshomaru pointed to a small puddle of beer under his mug.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue, but closed it. After five hundred years, all they had was each other, so instead of belaboring the point, he filled his own mug and they drank together.

"New rule," the elder brother said.

"What?"

"The rule is next time before you," he made drinking motions with his hand, "you have to spell your name."

"Okay..."

"If you forget or misspell it, then you..." Sesshomaru repeated his earlier hand motion, "consume."

"Fine."

"So, you know... Consume!"

"I think you're supposed to, but whatever..." Inuyasha shrugged. Picking up his beer mug, he said, "I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A," and drank.

His older brother nodded approvingly, and picking the quarter he bounced it. The quarter hit the rim of the shot glass and hung there for a split second, before falling in. "YES!" Sesshomaru cried.

"Wow... that's the first time I've ever seen you excited about something other than killing me," Inuyasha deadpanned. He poured himself another glass of beer, and spelling out his name, he drank. Looking at the nearly empty pitcher, Inuyasha said, "Let's go, Sessh..."

"Why? This game was just getting good."

His younger brother sighed. "Because you're always going to remember them, Sessh, no matter how much you drink, and I'm not drinking the dregs. Now, let's go." Inuyasha pushed away from the table and stood. He braced himself for a second as the bar spun nauseatingly. "Let's face it, Sessh, you've had what? Something like five hundred years to forget them and you haven't. So you never will and that's not a bad thing. Now let's go."

Sesshomaru nodded, instantly thinking better of it as the waves of nausea washed over him. He drunkenly lurched to his feet, and fishing his wallet out of his back pocket, he threw a couple of twenties down on the table to cover the cost of the beer they had consumed that evening. His brother also added a couple of bills to it for the barmaid. His brother also added a couple of bucks to it. They left the bar without a backwards glance, heading out into the warm summer night for home.

The house they shared was about a mile and a half down the road from the bar, in a heavily wooded area that the locals called Bigfoot's backyard. It was a fine and private place, their nearest neighbors, a group of wannabe hippie lesbians, a mile further down the windy gravel road. It was the perfect place to settle. And they did, during the early eighties when Inuyasha had panicked about watching Kagome grow up, knowing she would fall in love with his younger self. He was petrified that anything he did would alter the past and that he might miss out on the best thing that he could ever have had in his life. Sesshomaru, of course had no such concerns, but he none-the-less followed his brother to rural Oregon after a hundred years or so, once he got lonely enough to seek out someone near his own age to talk to.

They walked in companionable silence, both at that point too drunk to carry on anything other than a maudlin conversation about the past. Even the trip home in the dark, brought back painful memories of feudal Japan as they trekked along the tree-lined street.

"Ever miss what we had back then?" Inuyasha looked over at his brother.

Sesshomaru eyed him coldly. He knew exactly where this was going... again. "Not really, little brother," he said softly, surprising himself with truth those words held. He missed them all: Kagura, Rin, his parents, even that arse-fardling servant of his, Jaken, but he never missed the times. Never missed the hatred he once felt for his younger sibling, the lonely days spent wandering, and gathering power that in end was worthless. The only thing he missed was the sex. Proving just how inebriated he was, he said as much out loud without realizing it.

Inuyasha laughed. He leaned towards his older brother, trying to kiss him, but Sesshomaru stumbled out of the way. Swearing loudly as he went down, he grabbed Inuyasha, pulling the startled hanyou down on top of him. They lay there, on the side of the road, nose to nose, breathing beer laden breaths in each others' face. Inuyasha, wiggling like an excited puppy, licked his brother's cheek.

Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat, half in pleasure and half in warning. Reluctantly pushing his younger sibling off him, he rolled over and lurched to his feet. "Not here in the dirt, like animals, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, feeling somewhat sober. "You don't want to piss off the locals or..." he trailed off, grinning broadly, "scare Bigfoot."

Inuyasha lay on the ground laughing, holding his stomach as he did so.

"Get up, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said softly.

"Make me!"

"Don't be an ass. The quicker you get up, the quicker we'll be home and..." He licked his lips.

Inuyasha, his laughter subsiding into chuckles, chortled, "They already think we're a couple of freaks, Sessh."

"I know... What the hell is a furry anyways?"

"You've got me," Inuyasha replied as he sat up, twitching his ears.

Sesshomaru shook his head him. "I know what gay is... and if anyone tells me again how hot lesbians are, remind me to take them to Briggs' Farm," he finished, his eyes narrowing as he peered down the road towards their neighbors' place.

"Yeah." The hanyou chuckled as he slowly rose to his feet. None of the lesbians living on the neighboring farm were, by any standard he had ever seen, attractive. From what he could tell, they were a bunch of middle aged women, who were dissatisfied with their lives, and trying to change it by banding together. Unfortunately, it created an "us vs. them" situation and by virtue of the fact that they were male, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha became the "them."

The taiyoukai waited, watching his younger brother stagger towards him. When the hanyou was close enough, Sesshomaru threw an arm around his shoulders, gently guiding him home.

They entered their simple rustic cabin. Pushing the door shut, and leaning against it, Sesshomaru grabbed his half brother, pulling him into a tight embrace. "You know what I want, little brother?" he asked, his tone a cold and silky seductive murmur.

All Inuyasha could do was nod enthusiastically and whimper a little bit in reply. The thought of all those things his big brother might do to him and the pleasure he would soon be feeling, turned his brain in a pile of alcohol soaked mush. Life may have been nice all those years ago with Kagome, but it was nothing compared to the present and his older brother.

Feeling the little hanyou snuggling up to him, and hearing his excited whimpers, lit the fire of dominance in Sesshomaru's nature. The taiyoukai would have mounted him right then and there if he was just a little bit less in control of himself or a little bit more drunk. As it was, he could not stop the urge to kiss to kiss his younger brother and totally assert his supremacy that way. He leaned towards Inuyasha, closing an eye in an effort to better his aim on the hanyou's lips, when Inuyasha reached up and threaded his hand in his brother's hair, guiding in the right direction. In truth, it wasn't, but the sloppy kiss on the side of the younger Nishi's mouth was close enough.

He eventually found Inuyasha's mouth, kissing him long and hard, as they lurched across the floor of their cabin towards his bedroom. Amazingly they had avoided the furniture that was in the way, their feet moving as if on some unseen track in the floor. Backing his brother up against the door to his room, Sesshomaru reached around him, fumbling with the knob, chuckling, and cursing in between kisses. Several long minutes later, in which the taiyoukai seriously considered breaking the door down, they made inside.

"Whatthhell?!" Inuyasha mumbled against Sesshomaru's lips when the back of his head came into contact with one of the posts on the taiyoukai's four-poster bed when they stumbled inside.

"Hmmm... let me kiss it better," his older brother murmured, trailing a line of kisses across the hanyou's cheek and through his hair until he reached the back of Inuyasha's head. Strands of sliver hair plastered to his lips, which he tried to expel from his mouth with a few softly uttered, "phthbs," Sesshomaru eyed his younger brother seductively.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, his brother's strange noises sounded as stupid as they were alluring, but unfortunately for him, they were giving him an attack of the drunken giggles. He snorted a couple of times as he pressed his lips together to keep from laughing out loud.

Sesshomaru, however, interpreted this as sign to kiss his brother again. He leaned in and as he did so, he tilted his head to the side. Snaking his arms around the hanyou's waist, Sesshomaru pulled him close. They shuffled their way around to the side of the bed, tugging on each other's clothes as they did so. They briefly separated, Sesshomaru stepping back to remove his favorite baseball style t-shirt, pulling the soft cottony folds over his head. The taiyoukai balled it up, playfully tossing at his brother, and missing completely.

The hanyou laughed as the t-shirt landed at his feet. He reached up, slowly unbuttoning the crisp work shirt he wore, or he tried to. The beer, casting a warm fuzzy glow over his brain, made his fingers sluggish and uncooperative. Before his frustration levels could rise and spoil the moment, Sesshomaru moved in to help. Inuyasha's shirt soon landed on the floor next to his brother's as they fell onto the bed in a tangled heap.

They wrestled on the bed, tangling the sheets and the thin cotton blanket that covered it, in a lighthearted attempt at being the dominate one. The taiyoukai won like he always did. Growling playfully, Sesshomaru gently bit his brother's chin. Inuyasha moaned softly, and threading his finger in his brother's long silky white hair, he closed his eyes.

Breathing beer fumes in each other's faces, they kissed, tongues sliding against tongue as their pent up passion sought relief. Hands wandering, Sesshomaru moved to trail a line of baby soft kisses down his brother's throat, licking the hollow, before making his way downwards. He paused to nip at Inuyasha's left nipple, the tiny rosy nub hardening quickly under the taiyoukai's ministrations.

The hanyou moaned, spreading his legs to let his older brother rest comfortably between them. As Sesshomaru moved lower, Inuyasha's stomach muscles tensed as the taiyoukai's thick silvery bangs tickled his skin. When his brother nuzzled the bulge in his tight jeans, Inuyasha groaned, "Sessh..."

Sesshomaru looked up; smiling briefly at the way his younger brother squirmed under his touch. His hair slipping through the hanyou's fingers as he sat up, Sesshomaru leaned forward, fumbling with the button and fly on his younger brother's well worn jeans. With some help from Inuyasha, he soon had them open, carefully guiding the jeans past his growing erection, pulling them down the hanyou's muscular thighs. Backing up as he slid the jeans down the rest of Inuyasha's legs, Sesshomaru nearly fell off the end of the bed in his enthusiasm.

Hiking himself up onto his elbows, Inuyasha laughed at the look on his brother's face as he nearly went backwards off the bed. "Idiot..."

"Shut up..."

"Make me!" Inuyasha taunted as his brother pounced. For one brief agonizing moment, the hanyou had the horrible feeling his brother had simply passed out on top of him. Mustering the kind of dignity only the pleasantly drunk can muster, Sesshomaru pushed himself up off of his brother. Grinning wickedly, he dripped a tiny bit of his poison from his claws onto the hanyou's tightie-whities.

"Hey!!" Inuyasha yelped, his underwear rapidly dissolving. The tingling sensation felt strangely good, but not as good as the warm mouth that quickly engulfed him. His head bobbing up and down, Sesshomaru pleasured his brother orally. The rich musky scent of his brother's nether region filling his nostrils, the taiyoukai did his best to get it over with. As much as he had come to love Inuyasha, giving him head was not high on Sesshomaru's list of showing that love. Still, years of practice and familiarity gave him the knowledge to get the hanyou to climax quickly. The taiyoukai's pants were starting to feel tight as his painfully hard member demanded some release as well. Lick... suck...flick...slurp... Sesshomaru did every little trick he could think of to hasten Inuyasha's orgasm.

His bitter hot seed filling his older brother's mouth, Inuyasha moaned as the little waves of ecstasy pooled in his belly. It felt so good after going so long without sex, that he did not even mind it when Sesshomaru bit him as he swallowed the hanyou's essence. Sitting up, the taiyoukai waited as Inuyasha came back to himself, the after effects of his climax making his puppy ears twitch adorably. For one brief moment, Sesshomaru felt a strong desire to touch them. But that had always been Kagome's thing, and nothing pissed his brother off more and ruined the only truly loving moment between them than touching his ears. Closing his eyes, the taiyoukai touched them in his imagination. He took a deep breath, letting out slowly in what passed for him as a sigh.

Inuyasha sat up and he too sighed, but in exasperation at the state of his underwear. Shucking off their remains, he reached for the tube of KY Sesshomaru had left out on his bedside table. Handing the tube to his brother, who set it down on the bed, before climbing off of it, Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru undress. His long slivery hair flowing over rippling muscles, the taiyoukai slowly opened the waistband of his tight black jeans. The hanyou licked his lips when his brother wriggled ever so slightly as he pulled the fly's zipper down.

_You've got to be kidding me..._ Inuyasha thought when he caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru's underwear. _You are so fucking gay; big brother...I don't care what you say..._

The taiyoukai wore a purple zebra stripped man-thong, the top of his erection peeking out from the waistband. "What?" he asked, quirking a delicate eyebrow at his brother.

Inuyasha shook his head, closing his eyes as he tried not to laugh. "Nothing.... Just some random stupidity..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah... So are you going to stand there all night, or what?" _I'm getting tired and the room is starting to spin and not in a good way..._

Shrugging, and flicking his hair back over his shoulder, Sesshomaru quickly shimmied out of his man-thong. "Assume the position," he said coolly.

Snorting in amusement, Inuyasha complied. On hands and knees, he wiggled his bottom playfully at the taiyoukai.

Chuckling softly, Sesshomaru shot his man-thong at him, hitting his brother's left buttock.

"Hey!"

"I thought you liked it rough," Sesshomaru deadpanned.

"Yeah, but..."

"And butt being the desired location..." the taiyoukai purred, his brother rolling his eyes at the bad pun. Sesshomaru climbed in to bed behind him, and after fumbling around for the KY, he found it. Flicking the lid open with a soft plop, he slathered his fingers with the cool gel. He waited a heartbeat, before spreading his brother's cheeks with one hand. First one finger, then another and a third entered Inuyasha's tight entrance. His fingers slicked it inside and out, preparing the way. Satisfied his brother was as ready as he was, Sesshomaru added more KY to his cock, before tossing the tube to the side, and hastily wiping his fingers with the tissues he reached over and grabbed off his besides table.

Holding Inuyasha's hips, Sesshomaru poked his cock at the deep cleft of his brother's buttocks, in a desperate attempt at finding his tight entrance. Letting go of the hanyou's hips, he grabbed his cock one hand, parting his brother's cheeks with the other. A few drunken tries later, Sesshomaru found it. He pushed his softening cock in, the tightness giving him the stimulation he needed to regain his erection. In and out, he pushed and pulled, slamming his hips against his brother's firm bottom.

The hanyou felt tight and virginal, and closing his eyes as he groaned in ecstasy, Sesshomaru briefly thought of Rin. Their relationship had been so long ago, it felt more like another lifetime than a distance memory. The pain of her loss and the subsequent loneliness he felt, made him seek out his brother time and time again the same way his brother always came looking for him.

It was not long before Sesshomaru found his release, climaxing hard as he did so. Panting hard as he withdrew his cock, the taiyoukai leaned forward, briefly draping himself over his brother in a rare sign of affection. They separated, Sesshomaru rolling over onto his back, while Inuyasha carefully got out of bed. The taiyoukai silently watched as he padded from the room; minutes later he heard the water running in the bathroom. When it stopped, he took it as his cue to get up and use it next.

Leaving his room, Sesshomaru saw his brother heading for his room in the loft. "Inuyasha."

The hanyou paused, turning to face his brother. "What?"

"You can stay if you want..."


End file.
